


died in your arms

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Suga really likes sucking dick, kuroo and daichi appreciate his talents.





	died in your arms

If there’s anything in the world that Koushi loves without abandon, even more than super spicy tofu, it’s sucking dick, and he prides himself on being very, very good at it. It’s evident in the way that Kuroo moans as Koushi presses him against the wall as soon as he steps into the bedroom, before Koushi’s even done anything more than tug at the towel slung low around Kuroo’s hips. It hits the floor with a soft thump, though neither of them pay it any mind as Koushi nuzzles at Kuroo’s hip. He makes his way from there to Kuroo’s already straining dick, leaving a trail of delicate, intoxicating kisses as he goes.

Koushi’s attention is caught as Daichi enters the bedroom in the same state as Kuroo had moments earlier, groaning, likely at the sight of Koushi taking the head of Kuroo’s dick carefully in his mouth right there next to the doorway. His eyes flutter shut as he sucks carefully, relishing in the noise that Kuroo lets out, before tugging him forward with a hand wrapped around the back of one thigh. Koushi breathes carefully as Kuroo slides forward, until his dick nudges at the back of Koushi’s throat and then goes further.

Gentle fingers brush the hair away from Koushi’s forehead, and he opens his eyes to Daichi next to them, looking down at Koushi with the kind of reverence that he’d never expected to have directed at him. Kuroo has a similar expression, even as he pulls back and leans against the wall again, letting Koushi take the lead again. Daichi caresses Koushi’s face and Koushi turns his head and kisses at his fingers before nipping at them and urging Daichi closer.

It’s easy then to switch between the two, licking and sucking to drag gorgeous, encouraging noises out of one before moving to the other. It leaves them both trembling and wanting, even as Koushi replaces his mouth with his hand to tide them over until they get his mouth again. Kuroo is the first to slide a hand into Koushi’s hair, to moan breathy and high when Koushi buries his nose against Kuroo’s skin. He makes a noise himself, though it’s blocked by Kuroo’s dick in his mouth, and then Koushi is swallowing eagerly as Kuroo comes down his throat with one last whine.

Koushi lets Kuroo slump back against the wall as he turns his attention to Daichi instead. That look is still in his eyes, the one that makes Koushi feel like something unique and special, and Koushi presses a kiss to his hip before taking Daichi’s dick down his throat as far as he can. Daichi chokes on an exhale, and Koushi would grin if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. He pulls away, gives Daichi a bare moment to catch his breath before bobbing back down. He moves quickly, lets his teeth drag the slightest bit against Daichi’s dick on his pulls back, the way that Daichi loves, that makes the breath stutter in his lungs.

Daichi moans long and loud when he finally comes into Koushi’s mouth after another hard suck, and Koushi pulls away, wiping his mouth against the back of his hand. Kuroo pats Daichi on the shoulder as Daichi leans against him, breathless, and Koushi grins, proud of how well he can reduce them to sensitive, twitching messes with only his mouth. It’s not much longer until Kuroo gets that look in his eye, though, and as Kuroo tugs him to his feet to lead him to the bed, Daichi trailing after them, he knows that he’s going to get paid back just as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
